


The Great Divide Chapter 1 Into the Unknown

by Antigravity_Carnivore



Series: The Great Divide [1]
Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band), STARSET (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Music, Rock Stars, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 19:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10287122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigravity_Carnivore/pseuds/Antigravity_Carnivore
Summary: In the future, the F.E.C. has seized control over everything. The Earth is a shattered, hollowed out husk of a planet devoid of life.  One man can bring about changes to prevent it from happening, but is he strong enough to stand strong in defiance, when his life is being torn apart by love?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This story is meant to be an aside for my main story The –Starset Series-- However, it can be read without having any prior knowledge of the characters and events from that series… but it is advised that you read up on that first, it will bring new insight to the relationships that previously existed.
> 
> It is loosely based on the Starset Novel The Prox Transmissions. Some of the events, names and locations are taken from that novel, but I’ve used them in my own fashion, so please don’t flame me for any inaccuracies between that book and this story. I simply wanted to take a few of the ideas that they touched upon and flesh them out a bit for my own use.
> 
> I also believe that this story will be a ‘one shot’, even though I had fun writing it, I am not sure whether or not to progress it in this form. I do have several ideas that would make for a wonderful sequel, but it is not in my immediate plans to do another chapter… unless that little person inside of my head starts poking at my brain again and tells me to do so.
> 
> One last thing. I am not a scientist. This is my first story that draws heavily on science fiction, so please forgive me if I’ve gotten any technical details wrong. I write because I have fun doing it, it’s mostly for my own amusement.

The man sat on the edge of a large boulder in the middle of a vast, deserted area that was completely devoid of any signs of life. Pausing to survey his surroundings, he pulled the water container out from his backpack and took a long drink from the canister. The icy water poured down his throat and offered instant satisfaction, due to the wonders of new thermal and cooling technology. He looked around to see nothing but dirt and dust for miles on end, a vast, sepia colored wasteland that stretched on for miles greeted him. Far overhead, a sun blazed down with intense, unforgiving warmth, which was almost unbearable if it wasn’t for the heat resistant layers of clothing he had donned before heading out. A torrid, humid wind had started to pick up now, blowing sand and dirt high into the air and he knew that if he didn’t reach his destination soon, he’d be caught in a bad storm with no visibility.

Rummaging through his bag again, he pulled out his computer. He pushed his goggles high up on top of his head, revealing tired, weary eyes. He bit down on the tip of one of the gloves and slid his hand out, tapping on the liquid crystal screen and quickly bringing the computer to life. A colorful map soon spread out over the screen and within moments a tiny, green blip far off, miles away began to slowly pulse. He looked up from the computer, to the direction he was being drawn to. It was so far away, through some rough terrain, but he knew that he had no other alternative but to go, and go quickly. Time was of the essence here. Every second mattered. Along with all the other clichés, it was a matter of life and death.

With a few clicks on the computer, he transferred the data to a small device he was wearing on his wrist, and pushed a button, bringing up a tiny version of the information that was previously shown on the monitor, along with a smaller display, no more than two or three pixels in size, with a tiny red glow. A number flashed below the red icon “65”. A look of concern washed over his face. It wasn’t the figure that he wanted to see, it was on the low side, but at least he knew that his target was still alive and his heart was beating, although for how long, he couldn’t be sure. As long as that little red blip still appeared on the screen, he was going to keep moving forward. He was never one for exerting valuable energy on lost causes and hopeless things, but this…this was different. Going against his better judgment and everything he knew to be true, he willingly embarked on this personal quest, for reasons that he himself wasn’t quite sure of.

Shoving the computer and water container back in his bag, he pulled the loops shut with a quick tug, sending a puff of sand that had settled on the material back into the air. He stood up and stretched, cracking his back and wincing slightly as his muscles started to protest being forced back into action so quickly. Slowly walking back to his vehicle, his booted feet kicked up small rocks and pebbles that hung strangely in the thick air for a moment before hitting the ground again without a sound. Gravity here did not follow the natural laws of physics, and would shift from time to time, completely screwing with one’s perception of reality. Luckily though, he had been here before, and was familiar with this terrain having just enough knowledge to survive IF he got caught out in the elements for too long. “IF” being the operative word. It was a dangerous place, full of pitfalls and a copious amount of carnivorous natural and unatural predators, all of which he had no intention of meeting up with during his mission.

Taking a moment to run his fingers through the waves of his dark hair, he then dropped the goggles back down over his eyes and pulled the gloves back on, wrapping a thick scarf around his nose and mouth. He twisted his wrist and took one more look, taking note of the direction that he had to travel in and that incessant blinking red blip. “65”. Good. He still had time. He straddled the vehicle and hit the start key. The engine whirred to life with a sputter of dust erupting out from behind it. Pulling his tattered traveling jacket tight, he pulled the zipper up, past all the faded scientific patches and military markings until it reached his chin. His legs, covered in khaki colored pants stretched out to either side, the tip of his foot finding the brake with ease, while he gripped the handlebars tightly and leaned down, slowly releasing the throttle and sped off into the dusty plains.

The miles stretched on for hours, as the dust storm intensified, making it increasingly difficult to navigate. Breathing also became more laborious as the time passed, and the man wished that he had taken the time to stuff more tactical gear in his bag before running out on this fool’s errand. His only defense was that he was not thinking clearly, and his normal precise and calculated judgment was clouded by emotions that he had thought dead and buried, along with the Earth. Yet, here he was, driving through restricted areas, chasing after a signal on a screen that could be the key to his very existence, or just some ancient, dying electronic device, sending a transmission out as the last lithium cells slowly faded, completely removing all signs of its existence forever. He had directly disobeyed orders, hacked into computer systems, and called in every favor he could to proceed. Even if his motives were in question, he had been given this mission and expected to succeed, no matter the cost. 

It was nearly nightfall by the time that he reached the bunker. Temperatures dropped down into the single digits near the vicinity of the restricted zones, and he knew that he would have to find shelter soon as the wind severely whipped and beat his skin with particles of sand that caused rough abrasions in every location on his body that wasn’t covered. Hopping off the vehicle, he approached the outer perimeter and examined the large white columns protruding from the ground in calculated, precise locations every few feet. It didn’t take a genius to realize that these were highly charged particle gates, sending out an invisible wall that surrounded the facility. One wrong move here, a slip of his foot and he’d be instantly vaporized and turned into nothing more than a pile of dust. He shuddered, remembering all the lives that were lost here, when the uprising began, and how the F.E.C. had shamelessly murdered hundreds, if not thousands of citizens who were only looking for sanctuary here. Did they hear the hum of the generators as they were turned on and powered up? Did they feel the sting of every single particle in their bodies being instantly vaporized at the speed of light before they died? Shaking his head, he banished the thought out of his mind, and cursed for letting himself get emotional. Lately, he had been indulging in too many emotional responses to various sources. He had come here for one thing…and one thing only.

He returned to the vehicle momentarily, pulling up the hood on his coat, and brought the computer out again and did a perimeter scan. The flashing lights from the LED screen reflected brightly as the sun dipped down over the flat horizon and graced him with the cover of darkness. He could move around easier now, undetected by the all-seeing cameras and electronic eyes that surveyed the area, however, night brought with it a new set of dangers including increased Carnivore patrols. They were the jackals of the F.E.C., imbued without any emotion or conscience; they were the perfect foot soldiers. Rumor had it that they were not human at all, but product of the Everything machine, fine-tuned and trained only to perform one task, and that was to protect the secrets of their Masters at any cost. At night, their numbers around the secured facility were increased due to the fact that their heightened eyesight and audio perception was greater than even the most sophisticated monitoring equipment.

The computer finished its scan and acquired the code for the gates in a matter of seconds. He knew that he would only be able to create a very minor interruption in the fluctuation of power, or else risk being detected. Hopefully it would be enough just to get him inside. Hitting the ‘disarm’ button on the screen, he quickly shoved the computer back into his bag, flinging it behind him and darted across the dusty courtyard as fast as his feet could carry him. Even though he was in perfect health, he wasn’t quite used to the atmosphere here or massive amounts of physical exertion and still surprised himself with how quickly he made it past the fences. As he reached the outer yard, he heard the dull buzz of the electronic drone, signaling restoration of power. Crouching behind a old, rusty storage container, he waited, holding his breath, listening to see if any of the alarms had been raised, and waiting to hear the heavy steps of the Carnivores as they came out to investigate the power interruption. Nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief; his contact had proven to be trustworthy. 

After waiting several moments, just to be sure, he quickly sprinted closer to the facility and located the flashing keypad that would give him access to the building. Strangely enough, with all the heightened security surrounding the area, this particular lock was easy to hack. He figured that they must have been thinking that no one would be insane enough to brave the terrain or the elements and make use of a well concealed side entry way. Within a few seconds, the red light flashed green and the door popped open with a loud click. He darted inside and quickly pulled it shut behind him in one fluid motion.

The first thing that hit him was the stench of disinfectant. The offensive, abrasive, chemical aroma hit him full in the nostrils all at once, making his eyes water, bringing tears instantly to his eyes. A momentary coughing fit overcame him and he crouched down low in a corner, forcing himself to stifle the coughs inside of his shirt until it was over. Pulling the scarf back up over his nose and mouth, he tightened it around his face, giving it a harsh tug behind his head so that it wouldn't slip down again. Every second of being undetected and silent here was precious, and the success of his mission succeeded on it, as did his life and the life of another. 

Checking quickly on his wrist device, he could see that his target was not far away, which gave him hope, but sadly the only route to the place where he was being kept was down the main center of the facility, past all the researchers and patrolling Carnivores, who would be able to spot a stranger at a mile's distance. Even though it was now night time, the staff would still be on duty, they never slept, they didn't have to, and so he knew that stealth was his only option. His contact had given him codes for nearly all of the doors in the facility, and so far they were proven to work, however, there was always the option of doubt every time he inputted one, waiting for the light to flash red, the alarm to sound and his discovery imminent. Always waiting for the other shoe to drop. He glanced down at the mini map and scanned his eyes over the maze of corridors and obstacles in between him and his target, his eyes quickly scouting and memorizing the fastest way there. It might not be the safest, but it was the most direct, and the longer he remained out in the open, the worse chance for being detected. Moving as fast as he could, he darted in and out of unlocked doors and unseen niches, keeping in the shadows, sprinting closer and closer to his destination. Once or twice, he nearly stumbled into researchers mindlessly trudging through the halls on their way to do god only knows what terrible things, but thankfully they seemed to only have their mind on their task, and eyes focused directly in front of them, with no distraction. He shuddered, knowing that is the same fate that could have happened to him, if he had not found a way to escape from the F.E.C.’s tyranny. 

Time was of the essence and he now moved more quickly, only a few feet away from the designated examination room that he had been so anxiously waiting to arrive at for weeks. So much planning had gone into this mission, so much riding on it that he was almost afraid to fail. It was important to him, and to one other VERY important person that he successfully complete it. A pang of regret came over him for a moment, he almost wished that he hadn’t taken on this task, because there was so much at stake. He had taken it because his heart told him to, what done was done in the space of one single, very important heartbeat. 

Waiting in a side corridor for the passerby’s to walk away, he took a moment to look down at the monitor on his wrist again and run his fingers over the hard metal shell where the bright red light still blipped on and off. A life depended on him. Inhaling deeply, he leaned his head back against the cold wall for a moment, knowing that he couldn’t possibly waste another minute of time, and that this one sprint to the door needed to go fast, be perfect and completely undetected. The code had to work, the door had to open, and there could be absolutely no mistakes. He watched as the two F.E.C. members shuffled by, carrying their trays of test tubes and various other nefarious looking medical instruments. How perfectly mindless they were in their task, heartless and cruel, the perfect mindless drone. 

In a moment, he sprang into action, darting across the hall with ease, his eyes set upon one plain, white, unimportant looking door. It was securely made with steel, bolted up tight with various magnetic and electronic devices that kept prying eyes and other nefarious types out. One would never know that there was a living person, a patient locked up inside, for there were no medical charts, no names or marks on the door to designate that it was anything but one more mindless, sterile room. He knew. He had seen the horrors and atrocities that these people were capable of and it chilled him to the core every time that he allowed his mind to drift back to those days. The past, HIS past needed to stay buried, for if he permitted it, even for one moment to creep back in, he’d be panicking and lose his concentration in a moment’s notice. No… he wouldn’t think about anything else but his mission. HIS mission.  
Hesitating momentarily, he looked at the flashing panel on the front of the door, keeping it magnetically locked before quickly punching in a code with hasty fingers. The code worked, and the panel flashed a welcoming green color. He smiled; there was something oddly satisfying about the sound of the lock releasing that pleased him. Halfway through with his mission, the hardest part was yet to come. Finding a way into the base, provided with key codes and detailed maps was hardly a challenge at all, but now he was going to be faced with an even more difficult obstacle. 

He stepped into the pitch black room which was eerily illuminated by the glow of the multitude of monitors that lined every single wall from floor to ceiling, displaying almost indecipherable information. The room was freezing cold, and smelled like rot and infection. It almost gagged him. In the center was a metal hospital gurney, with no pillows or padding of any kind for comfort, only the cold steel underneath with a almost naked man stretched out on it, his hands and feet strapped down with thick leather straps. Taking one look at the body before him, he went instantly pale, and could feel the vomit rising in his throat. “Jesus Christ.”

The man’s head was badly shaved, clumps of hair sticking out randomly, with various electrodes and a vast array of rainbow cables tapping directly into his brain, plunged in through large, gaping holes that were red and festering with infection. There were dried bloodstains on the table underneath his head, obvious signs of trauma from when the probes had been inserted, and judging from the smear pattern, the poor soul had been awake and struggling when they penetrated his skull. His mouth was slightly open, lips blue and ashen, and trapped in a perpetual, never ending scream of torment. A partially transparent visor had been placed over his eyes, which was illuminated by a faint lilac glow that pulsed in sync with the information being displayed on the monitors. His eyes were open and staring up at the ceiling, unmoving and stationary, pupils fully dilated and unresponsive. The entire scene looked like something out of a nightmare. Taking a moment to walk around the table, he could see that not only was the patient being restrained by normal means, but there were also a network of tubes inserted in various places over his body, attached to several IV stands which had different colored liquids dripping into them. These were the liquids and chemicals that kept his heart beating and his body functioning. He was being kept alive artificially; his body was painfully thin and gaunt, wasting away. Kept in a dream like trance for months, trapped here on this cold steel table, wearing nothing more than a glorified sheet made of paper. Perhaps this was a lost cause, a fool’s errand. He had come here to retrieve this person, but what was left on the table was nothing more than a hollowed out husk, how much ‘human’ could be left? 

He shuddered, knowing that this person in front of him was not the only soul to be subjected to this sort of torture. The F.E.C. loved extracting every bit of knowledge from those poor unfortunate souls that did something which went against their ideals and standards. It was common practice to harvest every single bit of memory and any other personal information that came with it in effort to use it against the rebels. Their plan to seize control over the planet was almost perfect, but with all their advanced technology, they could never anticipate or predetermine the will of the human spirit. This is how he and others like him kept fighting. Glancing down at his wrist device, he made note of the flashing heart rate, which matched the same number on the monitor and frowned. It was going to take some time to bring the man around, and it would undoubtedly cause a change in heart rate, which would not go on unnoticed. He needed time, which was a precious commodity that he had none of. 

Sitting down at one of the many monitoring consoles, he started typing, taking his time and securing a private connection back to base, trying to ignore the vicious smell of infection in the small room. Anxiously waiting, he tapped his fingers on the desk, waiting for the information to go through, the green cursor blinking in mock silence at him. After several moments, the connection was made and he entered the code to access his contact. 

>connection established, welcome to THE MESSENGERS  
>HOME: Progress report.  
>REMOTE: I have made it inside the facility. I am with the subject now.  
>HOME: what is the delay?  
>REMOTE: Sir. There’s not much left to him. He is fried. I do not think that bringing him home in this condition is advisable.  
>  
>  
>  
>REMOTE: Sir?  
>HOME: You have a task to perform. Do it.  
>REMOTE: Of course sir.  
>HOME: Thank you, Thomas.  
>connection terminated.

As the monitor went black, Thomas Bell stared at it for a long time frowning. Not one to question orders, he silently wondered if there was a reason why this person was so important to the resistance. Ever since the Intel came in of his location, the commander had made it into his own personal mission to recover him and bring him home, at any cost. Thomas watched as he put every single minute of the day into making a plan to bring him back, often getting so consumed in his own objectives that he would disregard those of the Messengers. When the time came, he knew that he would be the one called upon to perform the task, there was no other that was more trustworthy and he knew exactly what he was getting into, but refusing the mission was not an option. It had to be him. Thomas was devoted to his commander, and faithful to the resistance. This was his home, after all and he would do anything it took to defend it. If this man being held captive had some knowledge that was essential and valuable, then he was worth saving. Thomas was more than a little apprehensive about the mission because of the limited knowledge about this man’s past, however, he trusted his Commander. That, in itself was more than enough to get him moving.

He was wasting time, but he had to think this next course of action through. His mind raced with a thousand thoughts all at once, and he took a moment to reign them all in. The objective was go get him back to the base safely, and presumably still alive, but with him being in a vegetative state, it was going to be incredibly difficult. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed and turned around to face the body on the gurney, watching the man’s chest rise and fall; he was breathing on his own, so that was a good sign. The F.E.C. had not completely destroyed his brain functioning which gave him hope that there might still be a bit of life left in him. Glancing at the time elapsed on one of the computer monitors, he knew that he would have to work fast now, as the first of the scientists would soon be returning to perform routine duties and he’d be caught. Wheeling the chair back to the computers, Thomas started typing frantically, doing what he did best, writing code faster than anyone else, creating a false set of electronic data to be sent back to the computer that would trick it into thinking that the readings from the input devices were still being read without interruption. His fingers flew across the keyboard and within a few minutes, the program was ready to execute. He jumped from his chair and started rummaging through the cabinets, looking for some type of clothing to dress the man in. The temperatures outside were far below freezing now, and he just needed to put some distance between them and the facility before they could find refuge. Finding an old set of loose fitting scrubs, he held them up and flung the dust off. They would have to do. 

Thomas started at the man’s feet, quickly unbuckling the leather straps that held him down by his ankles. As the leather fell away, he could see deep cuts in the man’s flesh where he had tried to pull himself free, and the restraints cutting deeply into the skin. Flaked bits of dried blood and scabs fell away as he slipped them off, grimacing as he did so. Pushing the pants up over his legs, Thomas noticed that some of the intravenous lines were attached to the fleshy part of his thighs. A thick, nasty silvery liquid flowed down the tubing and into a central line. Whatever the drug was that he was being pumped with, they wanted to make sure that he was getting massive doses of it by putting more than one site on board. Not having time to be gentle about it, he reached down and yanked the needles out, and let them fall uselessly down to the floor, the droplets of liquid spilling out and starting to swirl over the drain. A thin trickle of blood started to form at the injection site, but he didn’t have time to worry about little problems like that. He managed to get the bottoms on the man and then moved on to his wrists. The leather that held him down to the table was stretched out and worn, as if he had been fighting for a very long time. Thomas noticed that on the palm of the man’s hands were crescent moon shaped wounds, probably caused by his fingernails as he clenched his hands into fists during some sickening procedure. 

He took a moment to catch his breath. This next part was the most crucial. Looking back over his shoulder at the still comatose patient, he was a bit worried about what would happen when he started shutting down the systems that were keeping him alive. The computer wouldn’t sense any change, and continue to monitor a phantom ghost as if he were still there, but what would happen to the physical body? Would it be able to withstand a severe shock of being disconnected to whatever was keeping it functioning? There were too many options to weigh them all, he knew that it just had to be done. Stepping over to the computer, he hit the EXECUTE button and all the monitors flashed, but just for the moment, in the of a blink of an eye and then were up and running again. No one came running, there were no alarms, nothing out of the ordinary. He breathed a sigh of relief and then started pulling the metal spikes out of the man’s head. With a disgusting oozing and popping sound, the metal retracted and he gasped; each of the plugs was at least two inches in diameter, and covered in blood and tissue. Droplets of blood formed on the steel gurney as he made his way around the man’s head and disconnected them all. He waited for a moment, pausing to see if there was any reaction. Nothing, no signs of life except the rythmatic rising and falling of his chest. The only thing left to remove was the violet visor. Thomas examined it from every direction. It was something extraordinary. Seemingly not attached by any sort of plugs or prongs, it seemed to have a life of its own, something unnatural, alien. It was quite beautiful, really. Taking a closer look, he could see that the visor wasn’t lilac at all, but the translucent screen was actually moving, churning with several colors, purple, blue, green, and white. They all swirled about above the man’s pupils, completely mesmerizing and captivating. Thomas reached out and touched the device, when suddenly the colors merged together, forming a straight yellow line across the man’s eyes. Letters then appeared on it.

-ENTER ACCESS CODE TO DISARM DAYDREAM MODE-  
-WARNING-ANY ATTEMPTS BY AN UNAUTHORIZED USER WILL RESULT IN DEACTIVATION OF SUBJECT-ATTEMPTS REMAINING:3-  
-REMOVAL OF PATIENT FROM MONITORING ROOM WITH VISOR STILL ACTIVATED WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE LOCKDOWN OF FACILITY-

Shit. He wasn’t prepared for this. Who would invent such an insane device that’s lockout feature was to kill the patient?!? The F.E.C. had some seriously questionable morals. Still, as with any type of security system, Thomas knew that he could crack it. He was a communication and computer expert. Grabbing his computer, he sat it on the bed next to the man and started typing away. A code soon appeared on his monitor and he touched the device again; the input screen then came up, and he punched in the numbers.

-ENTER CODE->5704596657

The screen turned a shade of blue, then back to yellow.

-ENTER ACCESS CODE TO DISARM DAYDREAM MODE-  
-WARNING-ANY ATTEMPTS BY AN UNAUTHORIZED USER WILL RESULT IN DEACTIVATION OF SUBJECT-ATTEMPTS REMAINING:2-  
-REMOVAL OF PATIENT FROM MONITORING ROOM WITH VISOR STILL ACTIVATED WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE LOCKDOWN OF FACILITY-

 

“Damn it” Thomas shouted, and went back to the computer. He scanned the device again, and information started displaying on his screen, he examined it closely, going over every single algorithm and number with precision. “But... It’s still the same code.” He muttered. Doubt started to creep in. He was certain that he entered the numbers in the correct sequence. Beads of sweat began to build up on his brow; he wiped them away with his scarf. Should he risk entering the same sequence again? Looking over to the monitors, he saw that they were still displaying the fake information he had entered earlier, he still had time, he just had to calm down. He could risk another transmission back to base, but that was dangerous, he didn’t get caught the first time, but a second message would surely be intercepted and his location revealed. He was on his own here. With nervous fingers, he ran the device through his computer again and for the third time, the same unlock code flashed on the screen. Something wasn’t right. He would try it a second time.

-ENTER CODE->5704596657

The screen turned a shade of purple, then orange.

-ENTER ACCESS CODE TO DISARM DAYDREAM MODE-  
-WARNING-ANY ATTEMPTS BY AN UNAUTHORIZED USER WILL RESULT IN DEACTIVATION OF SUBJECT-ATTEMPTS REMAINING:1-  
-REMOVAL OF PATIENT FROM MONITORING ROOM WITH VISOR STILL ACTIVATED WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE LOCKDOWN OF FACILITY-

Staring at the device, Thomas was dumbfounded. The code was correct, it had to be. He, himself had created the program that was used to generate codes based on the IO patterns of electrical devices. It was foolproof and perfect. He looked at the visor that was still firmly in place on the man’s face, pulsing with its iridescent pastel colors, almost as if mocking him. Starting to pace around the room, Thomas wracked his brain with every possibility as to why it wasn’t working and came up empty. He considered risking the attempt at leaving with it still attached and try to find a way out after the lock down, but he was fairly certain that the device had a tracking unit installed on it, and he’d never be able to outrun the Carnivores with a comatose person slung over his shoulder. A sense of defeat was creeping in, and it filled him with anger. He was so close to getting this man out of here and now to be blocked by some sort of alien device was ruining his day.  
A moment of clarity descended on him. That was it! The program couldn’t decipher the code because it was only searching through man-made IO devices. Whatever this thing was, it probably didn’t follow the rules of normal electrical mechanics, all he had to do was search through a larger array of numbers and possibilities, and narrow it down from there. That had to be it! Immediately he went back to the computer changed the attributes, and then another series of numbers popped up on the box. Thomas grinned widely and went back to the visor again to input the code. “I gotcha” he bragged. 

-ENTER ACCESS CODE TO DISARM DAYDREAM MODE-  
-WARNING-ANY ATTEMPTS BY AN UNAUTHORIZED USER WILL RESULT IN DEACTIVATION OF SUBJECT-ATTEMPTS REMAINING:1-  
-REMOVAL OF PATIENT FROM MONITORING ROOM WITH VISOR STILL ACTIVATED WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE LOCKDOWN OF FACILITY-  
-ENTER CODE->1597532846

He waited patiently as the colors began to fade from orange back a soothing blue and started to dissipate and fade away. Thomas exhaled and ran his hands over his face with a great sigh of relief. As soon as it would disengage, he would get the man out of here and be on his way back in no time. Turning around, he let the device deactivate and checked on the monitoring computers to be sure that they still displayed the incorrect information for whomever was watching. The program was running smoothly. Suddenly, there was a loud beeping from his wrist device and he glanced at it quickly. The little red blip that displayed the man’s heart rate was suddenly dropping rapidly. Was it because the visor had been acting as a life support system the entire time? Hurrying back across the room, he could see that the visor was still active and a bright red flash of color spilled over it, displaying large bold letters.

-INCORRECT CODE-  
-MULTIPLE FAILED ATTEMPTS HAVE RESULTED IN DEACTIVATION OF SUBJECT-

“No no no” Thomas shouted. The beeping on his wrist became louder as the man’s heart rate started plummeting. He stirred on the metal gurney, his body twisting and contorting into spastic shapes. There was blood starting to drip out of his ears, the device was vaporizing his brain. Thomas grabbed him by the thin shoulders and tried to hold him down. Glancing at the visor he could see another message blinking on it.  
-THEY HAVE BETRAYED YOU, THOMAS BELL-

Unsure of what to do, and in a moment of panic, he climbed on top of the gurney and straddled the man, grabbing hold of the visor with both shaking hands and pulled at it. He felt it budge, just a little. The man pitched and shifted underneath him, and Thomas nearly fell, but gripped hold of the steel edges of the gurney long enough to pull himself back up. Regaining his balance, he grabbed the device again, this time getting his fingers completely around and under the edges. A burning sensation swept over his fingertips, and the sickening smell of scorched flesh was starting to fill the room. Not letting go, he summoned every ounce of strength that he had and felt it start to move. The bright, red light flickered as he pulled at it harder and harder, until finally the light shut off and it released from the comatose man. Thomas gripped the visor with painful, burnt fingers and tossed it across the room with force, satisfied when he heard a shattering sound in the direction when he had tossed it. At the same moment, the man on the table let out a blood curdling scream, his eyes still open and focused on something unseen in the room and then collapsed back down, not moving. A steady, shrill sound came from Thomas wrist device; the heart rate had hit zero. 

“Fuck you!” he shouted. “Not after all this, you’re not getting away this easily.” Doing a quick scan of the room, his heart sank, there were no defibrillator devices to be seen. All the technology in this base, and they were missing key device for saving patients. Then again, the F.E.C.’s main priority wasn’t keeping people alive, it was extracting knowledge; death was usually an acceptable side effect. He would have to do it the old fashioned way. He yanked the scarf away from his face and neck and pressed his hands against the man’s chest, over his heart. Years of medical training kicked in and he started chest compressions without missing a beat. Adrenaline pumped through his system as he pounded against the man’s chest. He knew that he wasn’t going to lose him, not now. Leaning down, he tilted the man’s head back and brought his lips down, placing them over the dying man’s lips. Taking a breath, he forced air into the non functioning lungs, feeling them rise up underneath him and then returned to chest compressions. After several minutes of artificial resuscitation, Thomas was drenched in sweat and completely exhausted. There was no sign of life. He slowly climbed off the gurney and kicked the chair out of the way, uttering several profanities. His eyes gazed up at the still hacked computer monitors that showed the faux display of vital signs and he shook his head in defeat. He considered sending a report to the Commander to tell him what happened, but ultimately he decided against it, this man was something special, it would warrant a face to face discussion. 

Returning to the man, he said a silent prayer to whatever gods were listening, his only consolation that he would no longer be a captive of the F.E.C., he was at rest now. Thomas reached out and placed a hand on the man’s forehead, to brush a few stray wisps of the hair that had not been completely shaved, out of the way, when suddenly the monitor on his wrist lit up with a bright red blip, followed by another, and then another. Shocked, he grabbed the man’s torn up wrist and found a pulse under all the tissue. It was weak, but it was still there. It wasn’t over yet. “Holy shit!” Diving through the cabinets, he found an oxygen mask and attached it over the man’s face. Turning on the valve, Thomas was relieved to see the tiny puff of breath forming on the inside of the plastic. He did it, he had beaten death. He exhaled, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. So close. 

Collapsing back onto the chair, he took a moment to catch his own breath and then started shoving medical supplies in his bag. He didn’t know what condition that the man was going to be in when (if) he ever recovered, and they had to leave as soon as possible. Suddenly, he heard voices out in the hall on the other side of the door walking down the corridors. He had spent far too much time in trying to figure out the visor code. He was supposed to be in and out before this even happened and now he was going to be trapped in the facility. Hurrying over to the man, he checked his vitals. They were still incredibly weak and he was unconscious, Thomas knew that he wouldn’t have the luxury of walking out with him, he had to find an alternative, and quickly. 

A plan quickly formed in his head. It was a dangerous one, but he needed to get out of the facility, and fast. Grabbing a white lab coat that had been left hanging on the back of the door, he threw it on and sat back down at the computer terminal, and opened a connection to the base.

 

WARNING, THIS IS AN UNSECURED CONNECTION. NO DATA ENCRYPTION WILL OCCUR.  
>connection established, welcome to THE MESSENGERS  
>HOME: What are you doing Thomas? This is an unsecured connection. You know the rules.  
>REMOTE: I need immediate EVAC at the following coordinates. X3829848 Y9093743 in one hour.  
>HOME: Request denied. We cannot risk flying that deep into the territory.  
>REMOTE: You will, because I have what you sent me here for.  
>HOME: This connection is being monitored. You are putting us both at risk with this communication.  
>REMOTE: I don’t care. Be at those coordinates. One hour.  
CONNECTION TERMINATED

Thomas jumped up from the computer and sprang into action. Grabbing a wheelchair that was parked alongside the wall, he brought it over to the gurney and picked up the unconscious man from the table. Thankfully, after months of muscle atrophy, he was remarkably light and easy to maneuver. Pulling out a sheet from the linen closet, he draped it around the man’s body and partially over his head. It wasn’t much of a disguise, but it would have to do. Straightening up his borrowed lab coat, he picked up his backpack and was about to head out, when something caught his eye in the corner. He hesitated for a moment and walked over; picking up the shattered glass visor that he had tossed away. Deactivated, it was dark and less ominous looking. Whatever it was, he knew that it should be researched. Without another thought, he picked it up and shoved it into his bag, and returned to the task at hand. 

Taking a breath, he pushed the button to automatically open the door. It slid to the side with a loud whoosh. “Alright, here we go. Let’s do this.” Thomas stepped outside to the corridor, glancing once at his wrist device at the map to make sure he was going in the right direction. The exit wasn’t far off. He straightened up his back and started on his way. Trying his best to keep up appearances, he kept his head down and his eyes averted away from other F.E.C. researchers as he passed by them. Everyone seemed to have their own agenda and walked briskly by him. There wasn’t any casual conversation in the hall, or co-workers drinking coffee on their way to their assigned tasks. Even their steps, their movements as they mindlessly shuffled off around corners seemed to be precisely timed out, saving any unnecessary time with wasted footsteps, finding the most direct route and sticking to it. Eyes and mind on task, nothing else. He shuddered, wondering if the F.E.C. were to win, if this is what everyone would become. The wheels of the chair squeaked painfully loud as he made his way down the corridors. The man in the chair slumped over, his head bowed down, completely unresponsive and silent. Thomas knew that he had to get him out past the barrier and to his vehicle for pick up as fast as possible, but hauling an unconscious body was going to be tougher than it looked. Retracing his steps, he made it back to the side door that he had come in from and punched in the code to release the lock. It slid open effortlessly, and they slipped out without notice. Outside, the dust storm still raged on, instantly filling his lungs with abrasive sand and he grabbed for his scarf and pulled it over his face. Looking over the terrain, he knew that the wheelchair was not going to be able to make it; this was the beginning of a very long sprint. Moving around to the front of the man, he pulled the sheet that was whipping in around him in the wind and tucked it tight around his prone body. 

Bending down, he slid the man off the chair and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, dragging him along beside him as he darted in and out around obstacles in the courtyard. A sudden noise to his left made him stop, dead in his tracks. Peering out from his hiding spot, Thomas cursed under his breath. It was a Carnivore patrol. The lights from their helmets and chest plates blinked brightly like a beacon in comparison to their inky black uniforms. Thomas gazed at the weapons in their hands, no doubt that the level of intensity on the guns would be set to maximum. One direct hit from them and it would vaporize flesh and bone, sizzling muscle and sinew with the most intense pain a person could ever imagine. Looking past them, about 500 yards away was the equally lethal invisible barrier, and his vehicle. Another quick look at his watch revealed that his time was slowly running out, had he made it out, he would have to drive at maximum speed to meet the rendezvous spot and safety. That was, if his plea for assistance was even answered. 

There were six of them, patrolling the perimeter. Thomas pulled out his computer and brought up the program that deactivated the barrier, sighing to himself. He’d only have a few seconds after shutting it down to make it out, and he had foolishly not considered having baggage with him to slow down his progress when he planned. Still, he was not one to give up so easily. Crouching down, he pulled off his gloves and began to type a line of coding into the program. It could give him a few more moments of deactivation, however, it would definitely set off alarms and notify the command that there was a breach. It was a risk he was willing to take. If he timed it right, he might be able to make it out and hop onto the vehicle before they could catch up with him. Time was ticking, there was no other option. 

As the patrol passed nearby his hiding spot, Thomas's pulse started pounding. He could hear the gravel being crushed underneath their steel toed boots, see the blinking lights on their gear, and smell the oil that they used on their guns. It made him sick and nauseous. He reached up and put a hand over his mouth, half to keep from vomiting and half to keeping from making any noise. They had almost passed by when the man by his side started to stir underneath the sheet and whimper. Thomas looked from him up to the patrol in a moment of sheer panic and terror. The last Carnivore had heard the noise and alerted the squad. “Fuck!” Thomas clutched at his computer, hitting the deactivate button and in a sudden burst of adrenaline, scooped up the man and tossed him over his shoulder, breaking away from his hiding spot and raced towards the perimeter, tossing the computer aside. It was a calculated decision. His eyes fixed on the row of boulders on the horizon where his vehicle was parked, he ran at full speed, the breath in his lungs burning harshly with each few steps that he ran, dimly aware of the Carnivores a few feet away from him. He could hear them shouting orders, and the sound of the radio as they called in and reported his intrusion, then the loud blast of the laser rifle as they took aim and started to fire at him. Counting off the seconds until the barrier would go back up, Thomas pumped his legs, as fast as he could bearing the unconscious man along with him. 

Spotting the large boulder directly in front of him where he vehicle was safely concealed behind, Thomas felt a wave of relief rush over him, then he heard the low hum of the barrier start to power back on. He had only a few seconds to make it. Pulling the man off his shoulder, he ran forward, tossing him forward and past the barrier, onto the ground just as the electrifying bolt from one of the Carnivore’s guns pierced his side, burning into his flesh. Thomas let out a loud scream of pain, clutching at his side and stumbled forward just as barrier went back up and the Carnivores started for the control panel on the barrier, seeing their opportunity to deactivate it and apprehend their wounded victim. He was back up and on his feet in seconds, pulling and dragging the man behind the rock to the vehicle. Trying his best to ignore the blinding pain in his side, and the trickling blood, Thomas yanked off his backpack and pulled out a length of cord from inside. He straddled the vehicle then pulled the man up behind him, tightly wrapping the cord around both of their waists. The man hung limply against his back as he started the engine and sped off just as the Carnivores came through the barrier, blindly shooting at him through the dust storm. 

Thomas drove for what seemed like an eternity, his fingers gripping the handle bars with white knuckles, his foot pressed down on the gas pedal so hard that he could feel a cramp start to form in his calf. The dust and dirt kicked up under the wheels saturated his clothing and settled on his goggles, flying out around them, leaving behind a very distinct, easy to follow trail. He knew that the Carnivores were behind him, but he wasn’t sure how far. The weight of the man’s body bearing down on his back and the pain of the wound on his side was starting to take its toll. Underneath all the layers of clothing, he was sweating profusely, and becoming severely dehydrated. Occasionally he would hit a rock and the man’s weight behind him would pitch and shift, and he would have to slow down to reposition. He had to resist the urge to stop and check his pulse, he didn’t want to know whether or not the man was even still alive; he was clutching to the idea that there was still some hope, and the man would hang on, just a little longer.

Glancing at the device on his wrist, he let out a sigh of relief seeing the rendezvous position was only a mile away. He knew that he had gone against orders and asked for EVAC, he knew that this mission specifically forbid him for calling for assistance, but he couldn’t go back now, everything hinged on this. Someone back home had to have his back… they just had to. Distracted for a moment, Thomas looked up from the map and was met with a black, shadowy figure standing a few feet away from him. His reaction was fast, but not quick enough to avoid hitting it. At the last possible second, he turned the wheel sharply to the side and saw that the figure was human, a man dressed from head to toe in dark robes; it seemed to be beckoning him. Just as the vehicle slammed into it, it vanished in a wisp of black smoke. The wheels locked up and it pitched to the side, tipping Thomas and the man off and into the sand. 

Both of their bodies hit at the same time, Thomas tried to brace for impact, but it was of no use. The vehicle was heavy and cumbersome and threw them harshly to a rocky area where his head met a large rock, causing a gash to form at his temple. He struggled to pull his legs free and stopped for a moment, hearing the sound of the engines of the Carnivores vehicles coming closer by the second. On the horizon, he could see them coming; they spotted his wreck and was heading right for him. Panic began to set in, and he scrambled, finally getting free and grabbing for his pack. Ripping it open, he pulled out a small gun, he wasn’t going to be taken back to them. He struggled so hard to break free and find freedom for himself and others like him, that even the thought of being taken by them was not even a viable option. A fluttering sound at his feet caught his attention. He looked down and saw the unconscious man, sprawled out there, looking pale and disheveled with the edges of the sheet whipping furiously in the wind. A pang of sympathy overcame him, Thomas felt so bad for this unfortunate soul, whoever he was, he did not deserve treatment like this. The Carnivores would see him in this condition and immediately execute him, cutting their losses and not worry about recovering any potentially damaging information. Thomas pulled the scarf away from his face and pointed the gun at the man’s head. “I’m sorry.”  
Then he heard it, in the distance, not only the Carnivores, but also the welcoming sound of the rescue craft coming to get him. Thomas lowered the gun and lifted the man to his feet, wincing and trying to ignore the blinding pain in his side, and throwing his arm around his shoulders and pulling him away from the crash. The wind was whipping madly around them, obscuring his vision, but he walked toward the direction of the airship. They had to be tracking him with the wrist device. The Carnivores were not far behind, and he had to make it to the Evac ship before they did. Summoning every bit of strength that he could, he dragged the man onward, nothing more than a lifeless corpse with him. His head was bowed down, his body limp and unresponsive, his toes dragging in the sand behind him. Thomas wondered if he was even still alive, but he had no time to check and see. Blood was spilling down in front of his face from the head wound, stinging him and making him stagger. The Carnivores were just a few feet behind them when the ship landed, and the rebels came spilling out, armed and ready for combat. They ran past Thomas and engaged their enemy while the medics ran up to him and took the unconscious man from his arms. Thomas could hear the noise of gunfire behind him, but he didn’t care, he limped his way to the craft and threw himself down onto the metal floor, just as the combatants returned from their small victory and it lifted into the sky. 

Finally out of the sandstorm and danger, Thomas leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a moment. He was safe now. The medics started tending to the man he had rescued while he watched with a dull interest. One of them came over to tend to his wounds, but Thomas sent him away, his injuries were not important. He had recovered the most important thing from the F.E.C. facility, and now it was going to be safe. A grin came across his lips as he looked down at the backpack at his feet.

After a hour’s flight, the ship landed safely back at base. The moment the doors opened, the medical team rushed the man out, and into the base before Thomas was even on his feet. Slowly, he rose, picked up his backpack and headed inside. As he approached the gate, he came face to face with the Commander, who was scowling viciously at him. “Bell!” Thomas cringed at the tone in his voice. He almost considered hopping back on the ship and telling them to return him back out into the territory, rather than face ‘his’ wrath. The commander came to stand toe to toe with him, but Thomas stood firm, even though it took every bit of courage. “How dare you compromise the safety of this base by communication through an unsecured terminal?” He shouted. “Not only have you put our location at risk, but then you demanded Evac at a dangerous position.” Thomas tried to keep his gaze on the Commander, to stand firm in the decisions that he made, but he broke and averted his eyes. The men around them were listening intently, and a few of them shot Thomas a sympathetic look, but kept moving on, not daring to disturb the confrontation. 

“I am sorry Sir, but I did what had to be done.” He said in a low tone.

The commander shot him an angry look and pointed towards the base. “Get your ass into my office. Right fucking now!” 

Thomas quickly moved past his commanding officer, ignoring the snickers and murmurs by the other men around him, pushing past them all and hurrying inside. Upon reaching the Commander’s office, he took a moment to catch his breath. His side and his head hurt, and all he wanted to do was take a shower, get some food, and sleep. He was almost to the breaking point. For a moment he considered sinking down into the plush couch that sat against the wall and closing his eyes, but he knew better of it. Instead, he tried his best to smooth down the blood and dust covered tan jacket that he was wearing and start pacing the room.

Within a few moments, the door opened and the Commander stepped inside. He was wearing a black flight jacket with the collar upturned, emblazoned with the rebel logo patches, a pair of tight fitting pants and the standard issue black combat boots that created an intimidating noise as he walked the halls of the base. He kept his dark colored hair short, which would show off his bright gray-green eyes. As he entered the room, he quietly shut the door behind him and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest. Thomas knew he was in trouble and instantly tensed up and met his gaze. “Commander Burnley. I can explain my actions.” He stammered, trying not to sound so nervous.

Benjamin nodded, “Go on. I’m listening.”

Thomas hated the feeling that he experienced whenever he was near the Commander. He felt intimidated, awkward, and uncomfortable in his own skin. There was no one else in the base that made him feel this way. A thousand excuses filled his mind as to how to explain the events to Benjamin, he had practiced them over and over inside his head on the flight home, because he knew he was going to be called out and questioned. Even though he had accomplished his mission, he had broken a direct order and would have to answer for it. Now, standing before his superior, every explanation just sounded like a feeble excuse and he couldn’t bring himself to say them. It took him a few moments to find his voice. “I got myself into a very tight situation, I had to hurry and send the message to you in haste because I had run out of time, and I knew how important this mission was to you.” He glanced up, trying to read the Commander’s expression, his eyes pleading, but it was unchanging and stoic as ever. “I had to find a way to extract both of us from the facility in the most convenient way possible. The patient went into cardiac arrest, I brought him back, but I knew that time was of the essence, if I hesitated and took the time to travel back, I risked losing him, or possibly being caught by the Carnivores.” Thomas hesitated and clutched at the wound in his side, which was starting to irritate him, and the Commander walked across the room, eyeing the injury. “I accepted this mission, knowing all the risks involved.” He stopped and swallowed hard, wishing that he could have a drink, his throat was parched and hot. “You were depending on me, and there was no way I was going to let you down, Sir. I do not regret any actions that I have taken. And I will take full responsibility for what may happen.” 

Benjamin reached out and touched the front of Thomas’s shirt, running his fingers along the dried blood, keeping his voice low and then looked at the gash on his head. Thomas felt like he was being scrutinized under a microscope. “They didn’t tell me you were injured.”

Thomas shrugged and took in a breath, looking up at him with tired eyes. There was something about those eyes that said so much. “It’s no big deal. A bolt just grazed off my ribs. I’ve dealt with worse.” He was suddenly aware of how very exhausted he was; knees trembled with weakness and exhaustion, threatening to give out on him at any moment. 

Without another word, Benjamin reached out and drew him into a sudden embrace, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close to his body. Thomas immediately melted into that embrace, closing his eyes and burying his face in against Benjamin’s neck. It had been so long since they had been together like this, and it felt wonderful. The strength of his arms was completely overwhelming and comforting, the warmth of his body; soothing and consoling, the feeling of his breath on the back of his neck was intoxicating. Thomas wanted to stay here, in this moment forever. So often he had dreams of a perfect world where there was no fighting, no struggle, and no destruction. He had never known a time without fighting, being born and raised in a time where the F.E.C. was in complete control over everything. Only by a random chance did Thomas have an opportunity to break free from that life, and send a message to the past, warning them about the imminent demise. He managed to free others from slavery and escape from the F.E.C., but he was no leader. They started looking up to him, expecting Thomas to find a way to end suffering for everyone, not just a small group. He knew that he couldn’t do it. He hadn’t the strength or courage. After all, he was just a computer and communication expert, what did he know of military operations and rebellion. His prayers were answered when Benjamin showed up. No one knew where he came from, or even dared to ask. He had such a commanding presence that within a few weeks, he was able to organize the rebels into a tight knit organization and start making strikes against the F.E.C. At his side, was Thomas. They worked well together, Thomas with the intelligence and knowledge of computers and technology, and Benjamin with a natural leadership quality and enough courage to never back down from anything. They built the base from the ground up, together, working closely with one another and conquering any challenge that came there way. Thomas greatly respected Benjamin, and admired him like no other. Some nights, when everything quieted down, and most of the base was asleep, they would go walking together, outside under the stars. There was a private spot that they would favorite, far away from prying eyes and sit together for hours on end, talking about their hopes and dreams. Thomas would tell Ben about how life was like under the control of the F.E.C., and the brainwashing and torture that they would put humans through in the name of ‘science’. Ben would always listen intently, asking questions at all the right moments, until Thomas’s throat would go dry and he would try to change the subject, inquiring about Ben’s past and was always quickly cast aside. Benjamin kept his personal information very private. There were nights, when Thomas could tell that Ben was sad, depressed and dismal. His entire body language changed. He would shut down completely, choosing to alienate himself from everyone and everything around him, rather than deal with it. He knew that something bad happened to him, but without him talking about it, there was no way of knowing, but when Ben looked up to the stars at night, he could see that there was something in his eyes that reflected a loss from the past, one that left a very painful scar which just wouldn’t heal properly. All the men knew of the devotion that Thomas had for Benjamin, but none of them knew how deeply it went. It was a very well-kept secret that the men shared more than a casual friendship to one another. It was during a torrential downpour one day that it was forced into the light. 

The Commander’s door was partially opened when Thomas walked by it on his way to another part of the base, when curiosity caused him to stop and peer in through the crack. He could see Benjamin standing at the window, gazing out to the gray skies with a sorrowful look upon his face. His first reaction was to go inside and find out what was on Benjamin’s mind that was weighing so heavily, engaging in some light conversation, but after thinking on it for several moments, Thomas decided that it would be best to leave him to his own thoughts, as the dark ones that Ben often indulged in would only leave him feeling helpless and frustrated. Shuffling the papers he was carrying in his arms, Thomas started to walk away when Ben called to him, and he stopped dead in his tracks. “Bell, would you come in here for a moment?” There was a very slight waver in his voice, which Thomas picked up on straight away. 

Pushing the door open, he stepped inside and looked around. “Sir?” he asked.

“Close the door behind you please.” Benjamin didn’t turn away from the window. Thomas closed the door and stepped inside; noticing that is was incredibly dark in the room, the only light coming from the natural illumination outside. Occasionally, a bright flash of lightning would flash across the sky, casting an eerie brilliance over the torrid landscape outside. Slowly, Thomas approached the desk, with a curious look on his face. He noted how magnificent Ben’s silhouette looked against the gray landscape beyond, strong and muscular; he always commanded attention and respect, even when he wasn’t trying to be imposing. “Have you ever seen the ocean? There’s something about the it…” Ben started. “Something that can’t quite be explained. It is constant, it is always changing, a strange thing, really… a paradox. Life is like that too, you know. When you think that you’ve got everything under control, you’re sailing through calm waters, something happens and changes everything, throwing your life upside down and sinking you to the bottom. On the way down, you’re grasping at anything you can, trying your best to hold your breath, kick your feet, and do whatever you can to make it back to the surface. Eventually though, the strength runs out, death is inevitable, the pressure builds in your lungs and you find yourself gasping for air, your lungs start to fill with water and in the end, it crushes you. The very thing that gives life can also take it away.”  
Thomas regarded him with a bit of curiosity. It was very unlike the Commander to go off like this. He wondered what had sparked it. It had to be the weather. Rainstorms and gray skies were a rarity these days, which caused everyone to become a bit withdrawn and emotional, he just assumed that it was just one of his dark days. “I wouldn’t know, Sir. I’ve never seen an ocean.”

Benjamin turned around and slowly walked over to Thomas. Every step seemed agonizingly slow and drawn out. As he approached him, closing in the distance, there was suddenly loud clap of thunder, making Thomas jump. “It is magnificent. The best part is that you can wade out as far as you dare, going against all the warnings, and ignoring your better judgment, always moving forward, trying to see what’s out there just a little bit further. That’s when it comes for you, the wave that will knock you down and send you flying off your feet, if you’re not careful. It wraps you up in its warmth and whispers to you that it’s ok to let go, let it carry you away, all you have to do is trust that it’s not going to drag you down. It’s a vicious thing though, because not only can it carry you back home, to someplace safe where you belong, but it can also pull you further out to sea, where it will eventually abandon you, and leave you there, alone, calling for help… but no one will hear your shouts or screams.”

“It sounds dangerous. Why go out in it anyway?” Thomas asked plainly. He was trying his best to read between the lines of what Benjamin was saying, but failing to grasp it. Ben seemed so distant and far away emotionally, he was clearly hurting for some reason. He had his dark days, as everyone else had, but there was something unusual about this day. Was he missing someone? He never spoke about anyone close to him before, but that is where it seemed to be leading. All Thomas wanted to do was offer him some sort of comfort and peace.

Ben’s gray-green eyes fell upon Thomas, and for the first time in months, he could see Ben’s shattered soul there, just beneath the surface, hurting, tormented, broken, and in dire need of healing. It looked like a wounded, cornered animal, ready to bolt at the first moment. “Because Thomas, if you don’t take a chance and walk to the end of the world, look into the unknown, risk everything, how can you be amazed to discover, instead, the places you had seen only in your dreams.”

Thomas wanted to reach out and touch Benjamin, to comfort him, he could see him trembling; and seeing him humbled in a moment of weakness was certainly out of character for the charismatic character who had come out of nowhere and taken control of everything. Instead, he stood firm and clutched at the report papers still in his hands. The memories that were surfacing must have been painful, and he wasn’t quite sure what his next words should be. “Did you find your dreams, Sir?”

“I thought I did.” Ben brought a hand over his chest, resting his fingers over the center of it. “But you see, a have a hole here, in my heart, and it consumes everything. Someone I was very close to put it there, and since then, nothing has ever been able to fill it.” He looked away for a moment, his breath light and shallow. “So you ask me if I found my dreams… the answer is yes, I did find them, but I let the darkness consume them, and for that, I know I will suffer. It’s my punishment.” Ben reached out and put a hand on Thomas’s shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. “If you find something worth fighting for Thomas, hold onto it for as long as you can and never let it go…because sometimes, the love that you have for that person might be the only thing keeping them from madness.” He turned away and walked back to the windows, watching as the water drenched the barren landscape, creating deep, murky pools around the base, without another word. 

Thomas casually rounded the desk that was between them and made his way over to him. “Sir…” Benjamin’s gaze remained fixed, lost deep in his own thoughts; he didn’t bother to even notice Thomas standing near him. Thomas started again. “Ben.” Benjamin turned and looked at him with surprise. In the months that they had known each other, spending countless hours together; Thomas had never addressed him in a casual manner such as this. “I’ve never been close to anyone, because I haven’t allowed myself the pleasure of reaching out and connecting to anyone else, for fearing that they might get hurt. I guess that I’ve devoted my entire life to fighting against the F.E.C., and I am not sure I would know what it’s like to fall in love with someone. Sharing the deepest secrets, the inner thoughts, the dreams and desires with another person is a frightening thought. It terrifies me, actually, to trust enough in someone with everything you hold dear. Hopes and dreams, fears and phobias, all laid out in a raw buffet of nerves.” Looking at his superior officer, he saw a change appear in Benjamin’s face, becoming soft, gentle, and almost sympathetic. “Sir?

Reaching forward, Benjamin took hold of Thomas’s face in both hands, and without hesitating, placed a deep, passionate kiss to his lips. A loud crack of thunder boomed outside, followed by a brilliant flash of lightning, illuminating the shocked and surprised look on Thomas’s face. The papers he was holding immediately fell to the floor and spilled out around them like leaves on the wind. Standing still, his heart beating furiously, Thomas knew that he should protest, move away and leave the room as quickly as possible, but something held him there. A rush of excitement ran down his spine, as the adrenaline coursed through his veins at the same time, putting him into a confused, dumbfounded state. His body was reacting in ways that he had never before experienced, leaving him helpless and trapped there under the spell of a simple kiss, laced with a multitude of emotions that were all new territory for him. His hands were slightly shaking, and he moved slowly to stop them from trembling, by raising them up and placing them on Benjamin’s hips, instinctively bringing his body even closer. All the long months of spending time alone with his Commander, his friend, was building up to this moment. There was an unseen affection between them that now was brought into the light with this simple kiss, forcing Thomas to deal with emotions he had fought so long to suppress. The touch of those lips, pressed against his mouth, felt like he was drawing out the air from his lungs, making him weak and jittery, making him feel light headed, like a addict after getting a hit of his favorite drug of choice. Gasping for breath, Thomas slid his hands up and pushed against the rock hard cavity of Benjamin’s chest, giving him a quick shove and stepping away, moving quickly towards the door.

Benjamin didn’t say a word. Thomas made it to the exit, putting his hand on the knob, turning it a little to open the door just a crack. He stopped, leaving the door open and kept his back turned away, speaking quietly, and the taste of Ben's lips still lingered on his own. “Was it love that you lost?” he asked. Ben remained silent. The only response was the faint dripping of water off the roof outside. Ben’s silence unnerved him. Thomas sighed and pushed the door shut, leaning his forehead up against it, closing his eyes for a moment. He was being torn apart emotionally. Staying there and confronting these emotions was not an option; running away without a resolution was not an option. Standing there in the room alone with Ben now felt awkward, uncomfortable, and in silence only made it worse. The rain pounded against the walls with an unrelenting force that seemed to get stronger as the light faded from the sky and night took over. The room felt unusually large, almost as if a gaping rift had opened up between them. Something made him turn around, even though he knew it was best not to. He witnessed a crestfallen expression on Ben's face, one of sheer sorrow and miseries that was gut wrenching. He knew the answer to his question; he could see it in his eyes, Ben didn’t have to say a word. He lost someone. He knew this now. Those beautiful gray green eyes looked back at him with such a sad, disappointed expression that nearly broke his heart. 

“Stay with me, Thomas.” Ben whispered, his eyes almost pleading.

Thomas’s shaking fingers pushed the button that locked the door. He felt the metal fully latch underneath the weight of his fingertips and walked across the room to his superior officer, and directly into his arms. “I will Ben... I will.” 

The days turned into weeks, and weeks into months and the two men became inseparable. A moment of weakness, exposed and displayed had made Benjamin stronger, more confident and respected. They had kept their love for one another secret, not for fear of shame, but out of necessity. Should either of the men be captured, and the discovery of their relationship made known, it would be a dangerous bargaining block for the enemy to use against them. Therefore, they chose to meet in secret, and not allow anyone knowledge of their intimate lives. Thomas had never had such love and adoration as he did for Benjamin. His entire world revolved around pleasing Ben and making him happy. Benjamin also needed Thomas, more so than even he let on. Sure, he had his own strengths and courage, but when a man has nothing to live for, he's willing to sacrifice anything, however, if he has something to protect, then that makes him even more cunning and crafty. 

Months passed, and one random day Thomas passed by Benjamin's office to hear him shouting furiously at one of his communications officers. Cautiously, Thomas entered the room and Ben gave him a scowling look of annoyance. An encrypted signal had been received and decoded, the point of which was the subject of much debate. Sending the officer out of the room with an abrupt dismissal, Ben explained to Thomas that the message told of a person being held captive at one of the many F.E.C. Facilities who was of great importance and needed to be rescued, however, the location of which could not be determined, and it would possibly take months to decode the signal and find out the information. When Thomas inquired about whom the person was, Ben immediately shut down and refused to discuss it, offering him up the flash drive with the coded information on and ordering Thomas to decode it with haste. He started to protest, but his Commander gave him a stern look and Thomas quietly crept away to begin the work that would almost totally consume him for the next several months. 

Now here he stood with his mission complete in front of Benjamin, tired and worn out, but feeling pride for accomplishing something that was incredibly important. 

“I am sorry for putting you in danger, Thomas.” Benjamin whispered, tears welling up in his eyes, and suddenly pulling Thomas into his arms without warning; a rough yank that nearly toppled him off his feet. He flinched as a moment, the wound in his side making it’s presence painfully known. A confusing thought ran through Thomas's head as he wrapped his arms tightly around his Commander’s firm body. Benjamin wasn’t an emotional person; he had sent Thomas out on missions before, all of which were just as dangerous, why now was he showing feelings like this? Was it guilt that he was feeling for placing him in such danger, and why would it warrant such an unusual reaction? Casting his doubts aside for the moment, he relaxed in Benjamin’s arms and buried his face against him. Everything was going to be ok. 

Thomas cleared his throat, still wishing for a glass of water, “It’s alright Ben. You know that I’d do it again if you asked, this was an important mission, and I knew you couldn’t trust anyone else to it. I am pleased that I could accomplish it, even if I did mess up. ” Thomas mumbled. “Because there’s no one else I’d rather put my life on the line for but you.”

Benjamin was about to say something, but was interrupted by a knock on the door, loud and startling. Thomas jumped, but Benjamin held him still, not releasing him from his arms, but instead clutched him tighter. An odd feeling descended over him. “Sir?” A voice called from outside.

“What is it?” Ben snapped back in annoyance.

Thomas could feel Benjamin’s heart start to pound against his chest, it was an odd feeling. “Dustin Bates is conscious.”

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read in an interview that Benjamin Burnley has admitted that he feels his natural element is water. If you listen to their music you will find a lot of references to it, to it's life giving properties, and to the horrors of drowning. When I wrote the key scene between Thomas and Benjamin, I wasn't necessarily thinking about it, it just sort of happened, and after I went back to proof read it, I was pleasantly happy with how it turned out.


End file.
